


Through Abispa's Eyes

by fandomchildd, fandompig



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Adrinette, Alternate Universe, Bee Miraculous, Bee!Kagami, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, DJWifi, Dragon Miraculous, Dragon!Chloe, Everyone has a crush on Ladybug or Marinette, F/F, F/M, Fox Miraculous, Idiots in Love, Idiots with Miraculouses, Kagami-centric, Kaganette, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lila Spitefic, Love Dodecagon, Lukanette, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, More ships - Freeform, Multi, Secret Identities, Secret Identity Failures, Self-Indulgent, Ship Wars, Snake Miraculous, Snake!Luka, Truth or Dare, Turtle Miraculous, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking, chlogami, chlonette, i mean like EVERYONE, its a love dodecagon what did you expect, love square is endgame, lukagami, lukloé, now it’s just a mess, sleep? what sleep?, well it used to be, why even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompig/pseuds/fandompig
Summary: Chloe's asking for help.Marinette's depressed.Lila's still lying.Adrien's hurting.Kagami doesn't like it one bit. And she has more than enough connections to fix whatever comes at her.was supposed to be a joke. now it’s this mess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey look wouldn't kagami be salty about lila  
> also me: hey wouldn't she be salty when the reveal happened and suddenly adrien was in love with marinette  
> still me: hey look i don't want girls fighting over adrien i want them working together and being salty  
> me while writing: hey kagami isn’t really important? but like love her? let’s make her more important. wait, what if she's related to fu in this? i mean like she’s japanese and fu is chinese but if they were related there’s so much i could do with PLOT. i mean really plot takes priority over canon so for this she’s related to fu. she could have a huge impact instead of just being a salty bisexual with a miraculous. hell yeah, i like this plot. deal with it.  
> me again: hey can kagami be gay please wait no luka and adrien ugh she has to be bi.  
> me while in the huge inspiration burst: um so we have a lila showdown feat kagami and chloe with a reveal and some gayness and kagami knowing everything. oh and like other shit. yep, this sounds fun.  
> side note: i use transform me for transformation phrases we don't know yet.

For as long as she could remember, Adrien Agreste had been lonely. Tired, overworked, and only having one friend. Famous and rich but he only wanted his father to  _notice_ him. 

To the point of Kagami was willing to kidnap him from his house and find a better family for him (not hers, hers was almost as bad). To see him smile once in a while. 

Then there was a girl was in love with, who didn't return his affections. So he turned to her. Gave her the rose she treasured. Whoever was rejecting him was a very lucky girl. 

At first she thought it was Marinette, but soon it became very clear that he was oblivious to her feelings for him. She was much to meek, to weak to stand up to the people she'd meet among to famous if she was ever in a relationship with him. 

Most people were. 

Not Kagami, of course, she'd be perfect for Adrien. Kagami was strong, could defend herself, and she would never hurt him. 

Then Chloe Bourgeois stepped up to tell her pathetic sob story, and to Kagami's absolute  _horror_ it  _worked_. The rich blonde girl told Kagami about Lila, a girl who had been harassing Marinette and trying to win over Adrien through  _lies_. Hideous, ridiculous  _lies_. 

Kagami refused to stand by and watch it happen.  _No one_ could take advantage of Adrien's good nature, and if even  _Chloe Bourgeois_ thought she was evil, this girl was something  _awful_. 

But who would believe Kagami, ice queen, or Chloe, drama queen, over a warm, caring girl who charmed and lied and  _got away with it_?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that's who. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl who saw through Lila's act and had even been threatened by the fox. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who the class adored. Who had  _no backbone_ _whatsoever_. And so she stood to the side and let Lila lie, let them tear her apart slowly, let them abandon her at the first silver-tongued fox who offered them grandeur and false promises.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng who Adrien _obviously_ had a crush on and he _obviously_ didn't realize. It was infuriating. Those two were the most  _oblivious_ people Kagami had ever met and she  _hated_ it. 

Well, Chloé asking for her help?  _That_ would be new. And if it was really that bad, she might as well help. Marinette was pretty cute, after all, and according to Chloé, she was pansexual. Maybe _she_ should take her own advice, and change _her_ target.

Maybe.

No matter what, Lila was going down. And Marinette would be the one to strike the killing blow. 

* * *

Bursting into Marinette's bakery might  _not_ have been the best idea, but it worked! Marinette, standing at the counter, jumped up as Kagami and Chloe stormed inside, both with murder in their eyes and arms linked. Her eyes widened and ducked her head to avoid conversation. 

"Morning, Dupain-Cheng. I'd say it's a good morning, but I'm standing within fifty feet of Kagami and you're our last hope," Chloe drawled tiredly.  

Marinette's head shot up. "What?"

Chloe pulled out her phone, showing her the screen. " _This_ is Gabriel Agreste working with Lila. The only reason he lets Adrien hang out with me is because I'm... not the best of people. This man got Lahiffe akumatized for wanting to throw Adrien a birthday party. And now he's encouraging this bitch to manipulate Adrien even more. "

"Fair enough," Marinette conceded. "Why am  _I_ your last hope?"

"Because according to Chloe, you're the only one who has realized how much she lies," Kagami ground out. "And your classmates know you. They don't know me."

"Didn't stop them from abandoning me when Lila walked in," Marinette muttered, and it hit Kagami exactly how bad the situation was. She felt an urge to protect the smaller girl, and she stomped up to wrap an arm around Marinette's shoulders. Yeah, changing targets sounded like a pretty good idea right now. 

"Well, let's change that," Kagami announced. "They were  _your_ friends first, they should be loyal. C’mon, we’ll help you.”

"Okay." And just like that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had two  _real, non-doormat_ friends. 

It was about time.

* * *

Chloe had taken one look at Marinette's clothes and makeup stash and decided she needed to go shopping. Kagami had escaped quickly, stating she didn't like shopping and knew basically nothing about makeup (both true). 

So with Marinette busy, Kagami could do the  _real_ work. 

Namely, visiting her dear great great great  _many_ greats great uncle, Master Fu. He would never tell her Ladybug's identity, or Chat Noir's (unless it was an emergency), but he'd be interested for  _sure_ in a girl claiming to be best friends with Ladybug- basically painting a target on her back for Hawk Moth. She could to fix this, slowly.

She hurried up to Master Fu's massage parlor, holding an ear to the door to make sure she wasn't walking in on Ladybug or Chat Noir, detransformed.

Which is why, of course, she heard four voices. Because _nothing_ could ever be that easy. Master Fu, Wayzz, and two she didn't recognize. 

Probably Chat Noir and his kwami. She sighed and knocked on the door, covering her eyes. "Master Fu, it's me, your great niece."

"Ah, Kagami. Come on in," Master Fu called back. "Keep your eyes shut, please."

Kagami pushed open the door with one hand, keeping the over over her eyes firmly. "I have a solution and a problem. I'm guessing the others in the room are Wayzz, Chat Noir, and Chat's kwami?"

"'Chat's kwami' has a name," Plagg spat. 

"If you're done, Chat Noir, I need to talk to Master Fu," Kagami said, ignoring the _demon_ kwami. 

"Of course," Chat replied. "C'mon, Plagg, Father is going to realize I'm gone."

Kagami's head started spinning. She'd heard that tone before, nearly the same sentence too. 

_Chat Noir was Adrien freaking Agreste_. 

So many things made sense now. 

Marinette would  _die._

“Oh my kwami. _That’s_  why you miss so many fencing classes?” Kagami exclaimed, her eyes shooting open. Adrien’s eyes widened, and Master Fu waved him away. 

“Good job, Kagami. You’ve always been rather perceptive,” he said, shutting the door behind the model.

"So, Adrien is Chat Noir?" Kagami asked. "I've only ever heard one person refer to their parents in that tone."

Master Fu grimaced. "He would have made a better Ladybug, but with his home situation he needs Plagg more."

"That makes a lot more sense than it should.” Kagami shuddered. “And I thought my home was cold. Anyways, the solution or the problem first?"

"Problem, I think. It's always good to have good news to lighten the bad news."

"Well, there's a girl in Adrien's class who lies a lot. She's claiming she's Ladybug's best friend  _under_ the mask and that she's the descendant of a fox hero," Kagami explained. "Normally I wouldn't care about someone like her painting a target on their back, but she's also manipulating Adrien. It's gotten really bad, really fast. Chloe Bourgeois, the Bee, she and a girl named Marinette are working on taking her down, but it's not looking good. Honestly, I'm surprised and impressed that Marinette has resisted being akumatized as long as she has."

"Marinette? This is not good. Protect her from akumatization at  _all cost_.” Master Fu looked out the window, staring into the cloudy sky outside. “I trust you, Kagami. Tikki’s chosen must  _not_ be akumatized," he commanded. “The few times a Ladybug has been corrupted have been disastrous.”

"Ladybug?” Kagami asked. “Oh. Marinette. Wow, that girl hides  _way_ too much badassery under all that pink. I understand, Master Fu."

"And the good news?"

"Well, I was thinking. I didn't see why Chloe got the Bee until today, and I think being a hero was really helping her. And she was a  _great_ hero. What if we gave her a different Miraculous?"

"I suspect people would notice if we suddenly pulled out a Zodiac Miraculous instead of the Bee," Master Fu frowned. 

Kagami paused. "Then give someone else the Bee first."

"That could work. Thank you, Kagami. It's a pity you and Plagg didn't get along," he nodded. 

"I never wanted to be a hero. There are others that would be much better. I'm too cold."

Master Fu stroked his chin, then opened the gramophone. He took the Bee Miraculous from the Miracle box and quickly closed it. "We shall act quickly, then. Kagami Tsurugi, here is the Miraculous of the Bee. You shall use it for the greater good and join Ladybug and Chat Noir. You may reveal that you know their identities to them and only them, or reveal yourself to them, but no one else can know."

"Master?" She took the box, hesitating. "There are better people than me to receive this."

"Ladybug herself tried to reject the earrings, doubting that she of all people could be a hero. You will fit in perfectly," Master Fu responded. "Your phone is ringing."

She picked up her phone, an akuma alert blaring loudly. "It's an akuma."

"Then go, _bee_ a hero."

* * *

 Queen Bee fit Chloe, but she wasn't Chloe. She was a new hero. 

Thinking back to the report on wasps she'd done a couple months ago, she pictured a particular type she'd like. Pollen waited patiently. "Remember, my Queen, your costume stays the same every time you transform. If you want any input, you need to have an idea of what you want to look like  _before_ transforming."

Kagami nodded. "There's an akuma, but I don't want Chloe to get akumatized because she think Ladybug chose someone else. Two akumas in a row wouldn't be fun. Also, Marinette probably is trying to escape Chloe to transform. Pollen, buzz on!" She looked down, watching yellow and black cover her body. 

Her chest was covered in a black triangle, the tip coming up to her neck, and below that there was a stripe of yellow. Her waist was black, slowly fading into yellow around her hips. The yellow abruptly turned black for her legs, ending in yellow boots with a thin stripe of black. She glanced at her reflection, taking in the reddish goggles over her face with a bit of yellow around them. Her arms were completely yellow, and a thin rapier hung at her side, yellow tipped in black. Flaps of yellow fabric, imitating wings, hung from her shoulders. Like her sword, the fabric ended in black. Antennae stuck up from her hair. 

Abispa. They were beautiful wasps, that was for sure. The style fit her perfectly, just like the name. 

Abispa streaked across the rooftops for the mall, calling Marinette. She picked up almost immediately. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Marinette, there's an akuma and I need to talk to Chloe to make sure she's safe. My name is Abispa, I'm Master Fu's niece. A new hero. I know who you are," Abispa rapidly explained. "Make up some excuse and get away from Chloe to transform. Chat needs you."

Marinette squeaked. "But-"

"Ugh, say this call is super important and run," Abispa sighed. 

"Right," Marinette hung up. A few seconds later, Ladybug swung towards the akuma. Abispa saluted and dashed for the door, finding Chloe easily. She came up behind Chloe and tapped her shoulder. 

"Queen Bee. I'm Abispa, the new Bee wielder. I want to clear this up quickly, there's an akuma right now and I don't have much time," Abispa started. "You're not being taken off the team. We wouldn't waste such a good Miraculous wielder over some identity reveal, not when there are plenty of other Miraculouses that you could wield anonymously. You'll get a different Miraculous soon."

Chloe stared at her. "Wait, really?"

"There aren't that many people who can and will wield a Miraculous well. The Guardian would be a fool to waste you."

* * *

 "Sooo you're a new bee wielder."

"Yes, I am. Permanent. Master Fu has decided on a new team of five once I informed him of the situation."

"Sorry if we're a bit wary, Volpina was thought to bee a hero at first too," Chat said. "Then she betrayed us."

"I can assure you I am nothing like  _her_. As a gesture of good faith, I'll tell you both my identity. After all, I know both of yours," Abispa said. "Ladybug can confirm I know hers. Pollen, buzz off."

Chat stared. "That's why you were at Master Fu's?"

"I'm his niece. This wasn't part of the plan, but honestly you too need a much bigger team to support you  _emotionally_. Seriously, between his parent issues and your friend issues, I'm starting to wonder how you too never got akumatized."

Ladybug whipped around to face her partner. "Parent issues?"

Chat looked away. "It's nothing. Friend issues?"

"There... there have been some close calls with akumas."

"Ladybug, I don't think Rena Rouge or Carapace should get their Miraculouses until  _after_ the plot I'm setting up."

Ladybug looked at Kagami. "It's pretty obvious who they are once you know who I am, isn't it?"

Kagami nodded with the barest hint of a smile. "Chloe gets the Dragon Miraculous, I think. She's a good person. And to balance the team, you worked well with- actually, you know who I'm talking about, but his name is a little too identity compromising. Master Fu says I'm not allowed to spill identities."

"Okay." Ladybug said simply. "He'd get the snake, I think."

"I don't know him very well, Ladybug. And as for your crush on Adrien Agreste? He's all yours," Kagami replied with a smile. "I can't exactly compete with my gay crush."

"Wait, what? You have a crush on Adrien Agreste?" Chat asked, turning to Ladybug. 

"Kagami!" Ladybug whined. "That's not- wait, you have a crush on me?"

"Who doesn't?" Chat added. "Wait, that's easy. Anyone who doesn't like girls. Anyone who likes girls has had or currently has a crush on you, m'lady. Hell, even Chloe!"

"My Queen, your mother is texting you," Pollen announced. Kagami jumped and reached for her phone.

"I have to go. You both have my number, don't be afraid to use it."

And with that, Abispa left the two heroes, heads spinning from all the shit that just went down, on the rooftops alone. 

* * *

 The next morning, headlines read, "New Bee Hero? Is Queen Bee Retired?"

Kagami was  _so_ glad she had talked to Chloe about it all. 

* * *

 The school day was rather boring, but Kagami was excited about hanging out with her friends for once. Chloe and Marinette, two girls she'd never thought she'd like. Her hair was thick enough to hide the comb, and if anyone noticed they didn't say anything. She rushed from her last class quickly, directing her driver to head to Marinette's bakery. She beat Chloe, but Marinette was already there. 

She had two familiar boxes in her hands, and she seemed to be contemplating something. "Hey, Kagami?"

"Don't do that, please. State what you want to say rather than wasting the time."

"I want to tell Chloe. Not Luka, but Chloe. I think I need some girl friends to talk to, and sometimes you're not going to be here. I want to be able to rely on more than one person," Marinette blurted out.

"Okay. I'm not Master Fu, and it's up to you. Honestly I don't really have any girl friends either, and to be able to talk about  _everything_ would be great."

"That's what we're for, Kagami," Tikki said from her shelf. Pollen nodded next to her. 

"Thanks, Kagami. For trusting me, and being trustworthy."

"Everyone needs someone to lean on every once in a while. I'm just honored enough to have Ladybug leaning on me."

Marinette smiled. 

"Mme. Cheng, I'm not here to mess with Marinette! She invited me, I'm a friend!" Chloe argued below. "Yeah, I used to be horrible to her, but I'm a friend."

"Chloe!" Marinette called, heading down the stairs. "Thanks for coming. Come one up!"

Sabine glanced at Marinette. "Since when is she your friend?"

"Since she became a hero and started using her influence for good," Marinette replied quickly. "She's grown a lot, and she's still growing."

Chloe almost smiled. 

"Chloe, the first thing I want to say is this was all my idea in the first place but I'm still a bit salty about it," Kagami stated drily. 

"Your idea, Kagami, is brilliant. Here," Marinette handed Chloe a box, the familiar red design taunting Chloe. "Open this."

Chloe cautiously opened the box, half expecting it all to be a joke. A red ball of light formed a kwami she didn't recognize. "Hi! I'm Longg, the dragon kwami," Longg chuffed. 

"Dragon?" Chloe asked. 

"The Dragon Miraculous isn't in the Inner Circle, but all Miraculouses except for the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses are equal in power. It's one of the Zodiac Miraculouses. Originally, it was going to Kagami, but she was a possible candidate for the Bee and with the live television reveal, you couldn't use the Bee anymore. Welcome back to the Miraculous Team, Chloe."

"Really?" Chloe asked. "You... you still trust me?"

"Chloe, I gave you the Bee three times after knowing your identity was compromised. If I didn't trust you, you wouldn't be here. Now, we have a final member of the team to recruit," Marinette explained. "Don't use our real names, and Chat only knows you and Kagami's identities."

Chloe smiled, a real, genuine smile, and pinned the black necklace around her neck. "How do I transform?"

"Just say Longg, bring the storm!" Longg says brightly. "You'll make a beautiful Dragon."

"Longg, bring the storm!" she calls, and Kagami and Marinette transform as well. 

Chloe's outfit isn't overkill, but it's beautiful all the same. It's mostly black scales, with red plates down her front. Her hair was streaked with black, tied up in a loose bun. Her mask was shaped like Chat Noir's, but with red under her eyes and over her cheekbones. Her arms were black, her fingers clawed, and red fabric hung from her arms to her hips, with loops so she could hold onto them and glide. Her feet were covered with thick, black boots, and her Miraculous shone red. A grappling hook hung around her waist and darker red horns stick up from her hair. 

"Whoa," Chloe peered at her reflection. "I look really cool."

"Hell yeah," Abispa agreed. 

Ladybug grinned at her companions and opened her skylight. "Come on, we need to get the snake. No reveals, no hinting at identities, be nice, act like you're mad about the Bee thing, etc."

"Wait! What's your name?" Abispa examined the costume critically. "I prefer the more Chinese influenced style, but you look good."

"Um..." Chloe paused. "I don't know. Any suggestions?"

"Drakaina," Ladybug said. 

"Drakaina it is," she decided. "So, who's getting the Snake? Adrien?"

"No, Adrien is much to busy to manage being a full-time hero," Ladybug explained. "Though he would make a great wielder. Follow me!"

Abispa sighed. If only she knew...

* * *

 Honestly, Abispa wished she had a camera to record Luka's face when the three superheroines dropped down on his houseboat. 

Because really, it was great. 

"Luka Couffaine, here is the Miraculous of the Snake. With it, you'll become a hero of the Miraculous Team and you will keep your identity hidden from everyone, no exceptions," Ladybug said. "The team is me, Chat Noir, Abispa," she gestured at Kagami, "Drakaina, and should you choose to accept, you. Don't trust anyone else who claims to be a hero."

"You want  _me_ to be a hero?"

"I can't tell if that's offense or incredulity. We've gotten both. It's a simple question, really," Abispa sighed. 

"Amazement," Luka breathed. "But I'm just me."

Ladybug snorted. "You're like ten times more graceful than my civilian self. Personality over ability."

"That's an understatement," Drakaina muttered. 

Abispa nodded. "It really is."

"Shush, girls. Abispa, go yell at Chat to come Ladyblog interview with us. Drakaina, stay with me," Ladybug ordered. "Luka, we need a fifth hero and you're the guy we thought of first."

"Okay," he said, eyes wide even though all three girls were much shorter than him and he was basically looking down at them. Abispa nodded and leaped off the boat. "I'll be able to help the people I care about?"

"And all people."

"I accept." He took the bow from Ladybug's hand and opened it. 

Abispa watched Sass appear then turned towards the Agreste Mansion and ran. She didn't like Luka much, but he would work well with Ladybug and Chat Noir, which was more important. 

The cold, imposing mansion was just as extra as always. She peered in the huge floor-to-ceiling windows, spotting Adrien basically sunbathing in the light from her windows. Abispa hated the way the window panes set shadows like bars over him, but who was she to stop him from being himself? 

She knocked on the window, and he shot up. He yanked the window open, yawning. "What is it, Abispa?"

"We're doing an interview for the Ladyblog introducing us newbies. The Snake has his Miraculous," she paused. "And I don't like him. And I don't like that Ladybug likes him. If she breaks your heart, I will venom her ass and find you a better partner. Chloe has the dragon, her name is Drakaina. Chloe knows who Ladybug, the Snake, and I are. I would tell you, but it's a bit too close to her identity."

"Plagg, claws out," he hopped up onto to window sill. "Let's go."

* * *

The two landed on the roof with a thump. Ladybug turned around from we’re she stood next to Alya.

"Hey, chaton," she called, and Abispa suddenly doubted that Luka would ever steal her heart away from Adrien. "This is Drakaina and Viperion. Alya, this is Abispa."

"Whoa! Three new heroes?" Alya said excitedly. "Okay, so this is live so people can ask questions. First question: Abispa, you have the Bee Miraculous, right? What happened with Queen Bee?"

"I do have the Bee Miraculous. It was too dangerous to have any identities known, so she had to retire from superheroing," Abispa explained. "She was an incredible Bee wielder, though."

"Ladybug, what about Rena Rouge and Carapace?" Alya read off her screen. 

"Rena Rouge and Carapace will return again someday, I hope. Right now Abispa and Drakaina are... testing them, for lack of a better word. They may be a bit to overenthusiastic and they've abandoned a friend in the process. Once they see that, I'll be able to trust them again."

"Chat Noir, how do you feel about the new teammates that potentially could steal Ladybug's heart?"

He made a so-so gesture. "Abispa and Drakaina are much too loyal to even try. I don't know Viperion at all yet."

"I've got my heart set on a girl I know," Viperion added. "Not Ladybug."

Abispa subtly facepalmed in the background. 

"Abispa, would you like to explain the facepalm?" Alya said gleefully. 

"Am I the only one who  _isn't_ a complete dumbass on this team?" Abispa groaned. "Let's just say I have some  _opinions_ and there's a fucking love pentagram. Before us new heroes, it was a love square."

"...Do I want to know?" Alya ventured.

"Probably not," she replied. Drakaina looked at Abispa. 

"Wait, there was a love  _square_? How... oh." Drakaina looked a Chat. "Oh my god, my life is a lie. That is _not possible._ What the hell even. I'm gonna die."

"Me too," Abispa agreed. "Now you get my pain."

"Let's all agree Chat Noir is the most oblivious person on the entire planet," Drakaina mumbled. "I can't believe I ever had a crush on him."

"I second," Abispa called, folding in her wings to her sides. 

Ladybug stared at the two. "I'm so confused. Drakaina, I thought you only ever had a crush on me and my crush."

"Nope!"

"Alright, next question. Ladybug, who do you have a crush on?"

Ladybug hesitated. "Well, I don't want to put him in danger. Or reveal my identity because everyone I know but him knows I have a crush on him."

"Ladybug both me and Drakaina had a crush on him at some point in our lives. It's not exactly a rare person to crush on!" Abispa argued. "Also, he's perfectly capable of defending himself. I helped train him. And if he's in trouble it's an excuse to be near him!"

"Damn you and you logic. I have a crush on Adrien Agreste."

"So you're straight?"

"Hell no. I'm pansexual as heck and proud," Ladybug smiled. "Happy Pride Month, by the way. A girl I know, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is selling custom made pride flags, because some of them are really hard to find. I'm thinking of commissioning her."

"Well then thank you for advertising my best friend on my blog," Alya said. "The people want to know genders are sexualities, if you don't mind."

"I'm a cisgender girl," Ladybug added. 

"Bi leaning towards gay cisgender girl," Abispa shrugged. "There's really no reason for us to be ashamed of this stuff. We're anonymous, remember?"

"Same as Abispa," Drakaina smirked. "But polyamorous too."

"Drakaina..." Chat started. "No one really wants to hear about your dream threesome between you, Adrien, and Ladybug."

"CHat!" Drakaina shrieked. 

Ladybug snorted. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a crush on me anymore."

Drakaina glared at her. "Excuse me just because I hate you a little bit does  _not_ mean I don't love you! Stop with the 'oh my secret identity is a mess and no one like her' shit because yeah you're a mess but you're a hot mess."

Ladybug blushed slightly. "I trip over air and I don't remember the last time I was on time to something."

"You're fashionably late and you have  _artfully_ tripped to land exactly in a conversation you didn't want to happen. It  _worked_ and it was the most spiteful thing I've ever seen you do," Abispa argued. "Honestly I'm glad you don't hate me and Drakaina anymore."

"...Okay maybe I use my tripping talents for evil sometimes," Ladybug acquiesced. "Only sometimes though! Most of the time it's just humiliating."

"As amewsing as this lovely conversation is, let's stay on track. I'm a cisgender guy and... I never really thought about my sexuality. Pretty sure my father wouldn't let me date anyone that's not biologically female."

"Last but not least, Viperion?"

"Straight cisgender guy," he responded instantly. "I mean, Chat is hot and all, but I've always preferred women."

Drakaina burst into laughter at the  _what the fuck_ written across Chat Noir's face. 

"So we're all in agreement that Chat and Ladybug are both super hot?" Abispa asked.

Alya and Drakaina nodded, and Viperion said, "All of us heroes are."

"I disagree." Ladybug spoke up. "The Guardian of the Miraculous is like two hundred years old and technically he's still a hero and I'm not hot. Cute on a good day, maybe."

"I agree with Ladybug but not the part about her, we all know she's gorgeous all the time," Chat said. "Man that dude is old!"

"He's my many greats uncle, let's not call him hot," Abispa added. "And he's 186 years old."

"I'm guessing the new heroes have never met the Guardian?" Alya questioned. "Did Carapace and Rena?

"Only Chat, Abispa, and I have," Ladybug answered. "Hey, we should play some team bonding games."

"I'm down," Alya immediately replied. "Fans are  _loving_ this." She paused. "A bunch of people are arguing over Fuck Marry Kill or Truth or Dare."

"How about both? Instead of Truth we do Fuck Marry Kill with the team. Truth could give away stuff we don't want Hawk Moth to know," Drakaina suggested. 

"Alya, the fans can ask us one by one, I guess. Nothing inappropriate, nothing really dumb, and also instead of Kill we'll do slap because we're heroes," Ladybug added on. "We go in alphabetical order based on kwami name? And Alya, you're joining us."

"So I have to go first?" Drakaina frowned. "And you get to go last."

"No, Alya goes last. It'd be you, Chat, Abispa, Viperion, me, then Alya," Ladybug said. "This makes the most sense to me."

"Fine. Dare," Drakaina rolled her eyes. 

Alya grinned and scrolled through the comments. "Looks like the favorite is either testing those 'wings' or having you and Abispa kiss. The ship name Drakispa is making it's rounds."

Drakaina ran for the edge of the building, throwing herself off and spreading the fabric under her arms while screaming "HELL NOOOO!!!" She glided and looped over to another rooftop then quickly hurried back.

Ladybug laughed. "Well, that answers your question."

"Chat, you're up," Alya called with  _way too much glee_. He gulped. 

"Dare?" He decided. 

"There's a bit of a war between letting Ladybug, Drakaina, and Abispa redesign your suit for a week and having Ladybug tell about your most embarrassing moment as a superhero."

"The first one. Please, chose the first one," Ladybug pleaded. "I have the  _perfect_ design! I'd have to edit my signature out of it, but that's be so much fun!!"

"The first one it is," Chat sighed. "I feel like I'm going to regret this."

Ladybug pulled out her yo-yo. "Actually, it was a collab with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. We has so much fun! Go detransform in an alley and direct Plagg to me. I'll show him the design and then you can transform again and he can change it!"

"I'm already regretting this," Chat scaled down the building, offering Ladybug a small little smile that would have completely  _melted_ Abispa's heart if she hadn't decide to not like him anymore. Plagg came spiralling upwards. 

"So I hear my kid is playing Truth or Dare..."

Drakaina, Ladybug, and Abispa all went "PLAGG NO!" at the same time, then started laughing. Ladybug showed the kwami her design, then he went cackling back to his charge. 

Abispa took a moment to imagine Adrien's face at that cackle and almost cackled herself. She had never expected being a superhero would mean making instant friends. 

It didn't take long for Chat to come back, and when he did Ladybug's face absolutely lit up. She couldn't help the girlish squeal that erupted from her throat, and she  _flew_ over to Chat to examine every inch of her design, ranting about aspect and she looked so overjoyed Abispa couldn't help the fond smile that spread across her face. 

"I doubt even  _Gabriel Agreste_ could actually make something like this! There isn't really a fabric that works like magic, and  _oh my god he actually did the glowing green seams_! And no non-magic hood don't fold back like that! Here, there's a flap right under your bell that can pull up over your face to filter out gases or liquids. Also, protective lens over your eyes that adjusts to the light so bright flashes don't blind you. The belt looks much better looped around your hips twice, and- Chat, open your mouth."

"What?" He asked, but opened his mouth obediently. Ladybug squealed again. 

"He actually did the kitty fangs! Oh my god, go to Marinette's balcony tomorrow so she can give him as many cheese pastries as you can carry for Plagg. This is so much better than making one of my designs! Lift up your foot. And the paw prints on the soles of your boots!"

"Ladybug, as adorable as this is, it's Abispa's turn," Alya cut in smoothly. 

"That's easy. Marry Ladybug, fuck Drakaina, and slap Viperion. Viperion's turn!" Abispa breezed. 

Alya nodded slowly. "Any reasons?"

"Marry Ladybug because she's actually nice, fuck Drakaina because Chat's like a brother to me and I'm more gay than straight, and slap Viperion because Chat's a cinnamon roll and also his father is scary."

"Then it's Viperion's turn," Alya said. 

He looked up. "...Dare."

Alya stared at her phone and blinked. "Most people just want you to talk more."

Viperion laughed. "I get that a lot. I'm much more of a music guy, y'know?"

"Finally, it's Ladybug's turn!" Alya announced. "This is long-awaited and maybe even historic!"

"Don't encourage the fans, Alya," Ladybug groaned. "I can't choose. Let the fans' imaginations run wild or have to decide between slapping Abispa and Drakaina."

"I'll set up a poll on the Ladyblog," Viperion spoke up. "My sister loves digital stuff, so I have some experience."

"Betrayed by the snake," Ladybug muttered. 

Alya slowly started to smirk. "The results are in. The answer is...drumroll please... Both!"

"Also betrayed by the Alya," Ladybug added. "Um... Slap Abispa, fuck Chat Noir, and marry Drakaina. Reasons: Abispa has been a bitch in the past, Chat is hot, and Drakaina is rich and we would just bitch at each other until we got a divorce."

Drakaina smiled. "That's all true. I like your reasoning."

"And for the dare, you have to sit in Chat's lap whenever you're sitting near each other for as long as he keeps the redesigned suit."

Ladybug grumpily plopped into her partner’s lap, glaring at the camera.

* * *

Kagami smiled, thinking of her new friends. It had been a fun night, and she couldn't wait for the next day. The day that Marinette and Chloe finally took down Lila and everything was okay again.

No. Everything would be _amazing_. She had her new friends, and she had a kwami to talk to whenever it wasn't.

Pollen snuggled close to her side, warm and soft. Hidden in her shirt, like the comb in her hair. School was dull, and lonely without her new friends. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she shot a text to the group chat with Chloe and Marinette. The take-down-Lila group chat.

**_Kagami_ ** _\- Chloe, Marinette, say hi to Adrien for me and tell him he’s an idiot._

**_Marinette_ ** _\- kagami it’s the middle of class and chloe just burst out laughing, everyone looks shocked_

**_Chloe_ ** _\- (video attachment)_

Kagami grinned and played the clip. It started out with Chloe’s laughter, and slowly panned around the room to show a lot of shocked faces. Marinette sighed on screen, then looked directly at Adrien with a deadpan stare.

“Kagami says hi and that you’re an idiot,” she told him with a perfectly straight face, then burst into giggles at his taken-aback face.

The clip ended and Kagami knew she would treasure the look on his face for a long, long time.

Abispa, Ladybug, and Drakaina met up on a rooftop for the evening patrol, Ladybug holding a list. She handed the list to Abispa and smirked.

“So, these are things Lila has lied about, sorted into lies I can prove wrong and lies I can’t,” she said, and Abispa took great pleasure in noting how much longer the list of lies she could prove wrong was.

Secretly, but still.

Drakaina cackled. “Perfect!” and snatched the list. “I can contact Prince Ali, that’s easy enough.”

“I’ll start filming,” Abispa said. “You can talk about how dangerous it is to lie about being a friend of a superhero.”

“Then we can get other videos from other people later. We’ll put them all together and I can organize a party or something to play it at,” Drakaina decided.

“Actually, I think we should just post it on social media,” Ladybug said. “Abispa, start recording please?”

“It’s on,” Abispa replied, pointing her communicator’s camera at Ladybug.

“Hey, Parisians. It’s come to my attention that a girl named Lila Rossi has been claiming to be a friend of mine. Honestly? I would never befriend a civilian without trusting that they _wouldn’t_ tell anyone. She’s basically painting a target on her back. Sadly, the people around her are eating it up with the few who don’t being shunned. I’ve looked into this more, and an _actual_ civilian friend of mine has been harassed and threatened by her multiple times and I’m not the only celebrity she claims to know. This can’t go on anymore, it’s too dangerous for the girl. I can only imagine how horrible her classmates would feel for falling for the lies, and the only two that I know of who know she’s been lying aren’t at fault here. One feared isolation and conflict, and the other was already being harassed. Neither wanted to make the situation worse.

“Chloe Bourgeois knew she couldn’t go against Lila. She was forcibly retired as a superhero, and she’d been a bully for years. She saw the two who hadn’t stood up to Lila and knew her classmates would never trust her. Chloe, thanks for coming to me. You knew your limits and asked for help. That’s a strength few people have. Together with my friend, she compiled a list of all the whimsical things she’s said. I’m tagging all the people she’s claimed to know.”

“I feel the need to mention that if _anyone_ else thinks they can mess with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, they’ll have not one but and entire team of angry superheroes after them,” Drakaina added. “Actually, that’s only if Marinette herself can’t handle them, which is a rare occurrence.”

“Additional note: Viperion, Chat, let us girls deal with this one. Marinette doesn’t want or need you to protect her,” Abispa said, flipping her camera around to show her face. “We’ve got her covered.”

“Hey, we should invite Rena and Marinette to our girls’ night out!” Drakaina said. “Once this is posted, anyways.”

“Totally.”

* * *

 Marinette swung the Fox Miraculous around her finger, grinning at her computer screen. She’d submitted the video to the Ladyblog from her yo-yo, and the views were climbing _fast_ as the three heroes relaxed in Marinette’s room, Chloe sorting through Marinette’s closet. As were the comments, every celebrity tagged denying everything Lila had said. It was incredibly satisfying to watch the comments tearing into the liar pile up with every view.

“Really, Marinette? You have some really awesome clothes in here, and you don’t ever wear them? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous,” she critiqued. “Wow, that would look _really_ good with your eyes. Or mine, but I prefer yellow.”

“Alya’s calling,” Marinette piped up. The girls’ gazes settled on the phone and they both leapt, Kagami snatching it and rolling as she answered. She turned up the volume.

“Hey, Alya, it’s Abispa,” she started only for Marinette to interrupt.

“Bitch, that’s my phone!” she cried. “Drakaina, _no_. You are not going to steal that! Drakaina! Drop it. Now. Alya, come over please!”

“Excuse me didn’t she abandon you?” Kagami argued. “I say let me scare her off.”

“Abispa, she’s my friend and PUT MY FUCKING CLOTHES DOWN YOU’RE NOT GOING TO STEAL THEM- DRAKAINA!! THAT'S MY MAKEUP!”

“Do you need some help?” Alya asked meekly.

“God no the last thing I need is another headstrong superheroine- wait. Get your ass over here, you need your Miraculous back before I forget,” Marinette sighed. “Chat is on his way to Nino’s last time I checked.”

“Wait- what?”

“Oh, please, superheroes really suck at secret identities,” Kagami snarked. “Drak and I know all of them, Chat doesn’t know Ladybug or Viperion’s, and Ladybug doesn’t know Chat’s. You and Carapace and Viperion are kinda out of the loop.”

“I’M COMING MARINETTE,” was heard through the speaker and then Alya hung up.

Marinette surveyed the room. “Someone video her face when she walks in,” were her only thoughts.

Kagami laughed and grabbed her phone.

* * *

Alya burst into the room, taking in Chloe, her hair pinned up in a bun, holding a makeup brush up to Marinette's face, Marinette swinging the Fox Miraculous around a finger and casually chatting with Kagami, who was holding out a hand with four kwamis sitting on it. 

"Oh, hey Alya," Marinette said simply, tossing the Fox Miraculous at her friend. "There's that, here's my girls Drak and Abis."

Alya shrieked, barely catching the tossed Miraculous. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more idiots being idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh.my spacekeydoesn't work consistently. neither do m,c,v,x, b, ctrl,shift. copying and pasting fromdocument to ao3 is hell.

“Alright, girls, let’s assume most of our classmates will react similarly to Alya in realizing Marinette was telling the truth,” Chloé started. “First of all, they’ll probably mob her begging for forgiveness. Second of all, if there’s not violence directed at Lila, I’ll be incredibly impressed with their self control. Actually, I might even initiate some of the violence, to act like I wasn’t in the video. Alya was a firm Lila supporter, so she has to act out against Lila as well. Marinette needs a girl squad. Two people, to flank her, would be great.”

Alya nodded. “Definitely. But who? I don't think I should. I shouldn't be here at all, I betrayed Marinette and trusted a liar. Hell, I told Marinette to check her sources! I didn't. I didn't check my fucking sources. I thought she was _jealous_ , what kind of friend does that?” She blinked quickly, trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. 

"Alya, I don't blame you. You made some mistakes. Okay. You're human, just like all of us. _I've_ made mistakes. Chloé has been horrible and bratty and I've had to deal with her for years, now she's one of my best friends. So are you. You're a hero, remember? Heroes make mistakes, that's okay," Marinette said, wrapped up in a blanket and flopping backwards. "Kagami would make a good bodyguard."

She blinked. “I don’t even go to your _school_ ,” Kagami raised her eyebrows. “I would make a great bodyguard, though.”

“My daddy’s the mayor, do you really think they won’t let us get away with it?” Chloé sniffed. “I can get away with _anything_.”

Marinette smiled. “I’m sure Mme. Bustier won’t even try to stop you. I mean, at least it’s a good cause this time! Oh, and Chloé has to be snippy about the new bee hero.”

“My mother will kill me if I skip, though,” Kagami reminded them. “I can’t just leave class.”

Alya grinned mischievously. “Well, how nice are your teachers?”

“Hmm,” Kagami pursed her lips. “Nice enough? They wouldn’t just let me skip, though.”

“How would they react if the Mayor started throwing money at them to mark you as there? That, or say you’re sick. Sneaking out would be easy enough with a Miraculous.”

Kagami sighed. “There’s really no way for me to get out of this, is there? I’ll pretend to be sick.”

“Who’s the other bodyguard, then?”

“Chloé is the obvious choice. She never really trusted Lila,” Alya decided, easily siding with the girl she’d fought against for too long. “Not to mention no one but Marinette would dare cross this badass bitch.”

Chloé clapped her hands together, smiling brightly at the praise. “So it’s settled! We all have fake, plastic roles to play, and tomorrow everything will be fine and we can be our real selves, made of pure gold. Now, how much do you know about makeup?”

“None?” Kagami grimaced. “I’m not a beauty, nor does it have any value to me now.”

“First of all, bullshit, you’re a beautiful badass warrior queen and second, very little,” Marinette piped up. “It’s a form of art, and it’s a lot of fun. I’m just not bold enough.”

Alya cringed. “Um, I don’t really do makeup. Mama always said I was perfect without it.”

“Well, it’s true, you look fine without it,” Chloé replied dryly. “Ugh, where is Juleka when you need her? That girl does makeup like you wouldn't believe. Actually, someone call her. She’s Luka’s sister, and I can’t be the only person who does makeup here.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows, and sighed. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts, finding Juleka’s and pressing call. 

“Hey, Juleka? Um, there’s kinda an impromptu girls’ night at my place. Don’t tell anyone else, it’s just me, Alya, Chloé, and Kagami. But Chloé’s throwing a fit about the only one who can do proper makeup, and she said you can do better. Wanna come over?”

“Okay… about Lila-” Juleka started in a low voice.

Chloé snatched the phone. “Save your apologies and bring your makeup kit, the good one. I have no doubt Marinette will be mobbed tomorrow but she’s going to look super badass doing it.”

She hung up and set to phone down. “She’s coming, and we don’t really have pajamas. Or parental permission.”

Marinette skidded down the stairs while her friends reached for their kwamis, transforming and heading home to pack and tell their parents.  

 

Kagami grabbed an overnight bag, zipping it shut quietly. She couldn’t risk her mother hearing her. She would get in less trouble for not coming home than staying with a friend. 

Tomoe Tsurugi didn’t believe in friends.

Giving one last glare at her door, Abispa slipped out of her room and closed the window behind her. If she had known it was that easy to open the window from the outside, she would’ve snuck out there years ago. Hopefully, no one had noticed her absence. And besides, it was way too easy to sneak into her house. Sure, Miraculous and all, but it wasn’t anything she wouldn’t have done without the Miraculous. She checked the time and swore softly. It wouldn’t take Juleka that long to get to the bakery, would it? Taking off, she swung across the city towards her friends. Her team. 

(Well, the girls anyways.)

She probably wasn’t going to get any sleep, was she?

(Better question, did she care?)

For the first time in her life, Kagami had people she trusted and loved with her whole heart. And it had only been _three fucking days_ since Chloé had come to her for help. 

Abispa smiled, dropping down on Marinette’s balcony. She spotted Juleka walking down the street and knocked on the trapdoor, dropping her transformation. 

Chloé popped up from Marinette’s room, grabbing Kagami’s hand and yanking her into the room below. “C’mon, I spotted Juleka down the street!”

Kagami looked at Chloé. “You look… excited.”

“It’s her first sleepover,” Marinette explained from the chaise, spinning a yoyo patterned with the familiar red with black spots. “I think we should dye the end of your hair, Chloé. I’ve never been able to, because Maman doesn’t want me to bleach my hair, but yours is blonde enough to not need the bleach.”

“I’ve thought about it once or twice,” Chloé reached for Alya and shoved her down on the couch, grabbed a hairbrush from her bag and started to separate the strands into three pieces to braid. “There… wasn’t really anyone to encourage me back then.”

“Well, you have us now. Lavender would look nice, but so would red. And red would match your costume better. But if you chose lavender, Longg could hide it in your transformation and it would help conceal your identity,” Marinette continued. “Kagami, have you ever had a sleepover before?”

“Nope,” Kagami snorted. “Tsurugis don’t make friends, according to Mother. I had no reason to disagree until I met Adrien, and then you guys.”

Juleka popped her head up from the trapdoor, and everyone jumped. “Thanks for coming on such short notice, Jules,” Marinette greeted, then turned back to Kagami. “Kagami! There are so many things wrong with that sentence. _Adrien_ was your first real friend? No wonder you’re so harsh. I mean, I love Adrien, but he’s one of the most socially awkward people I know. Not to mention he’s a doormat.”

“Mari, we all know that, my question is how the fuck he managed to steal your heart before the _other_ green-eyed blonde boy with a thing for badass girls in red?” Chloé tied the braid in Alya’s hair off and waved shyly at Juleka. “Hey, Juleka. Sorry I’ve been such a bitch in the past.”

“Yeah, girl. Okay, Adrien gave you an umbrella in the rain. Who cares? The other guy is the one you trust with your life, who is willing to die for you, and who spends at least eighty percent of the time he spends with you flirting with you and the rest making sure you have a decent amount of self esteem. Not to mention you’ve kissed him _twice_.” Alya smirked. “Girl, you’ve got the perfect guy right there, one who is literally head over heels for you.”

“Who’s that?” Juleka asked, curious and a little suspicious.

“Oh, a good friend of ours. Don't worry, he’s up to our standards for Marinette,” Alya reassured Juleka, and wrapped an arm around Chloé casually. Chloé beamed, grinning at her new team. “Marinette. I love you, but I dare you to _consider_ him for a single day. Pretend you’re not in love with Adrien. You’ve never even thought about it, and I for one am curious what could happen."

"Um, excuse me, she'd fall for him in less than an hour, obviously," Chloé snorted. "Then probably be super stuttery about it for maybe a few days, but hopefully get over herself fast and get tired of subtly flirting back. _Then_ she'd drag him into a corner to make out. Probably not in the best situation, too."

"Chloé!" Marinette protested, turning red. A determined expression fell over her blush quickly. "Fine. I'll do it. I'll consider him for a day. A singular day and that's it. Then you have to stop bothering me about it."

Alya and Chloé laughed, and Kagami grinned awkwardly. "Yeah, tomorrow you'll be freaking out because you just realized you like him. Don’t forget the dare, too."

Marinette stuck her tongue out at her.

 

As soon as Marinette was asleep, Kagami sent a single text to Adrien. 

Kagami - So, Adrien, Rena and Chloé challenged Ladybug into something I'm sure she's going to regret tomorrow and be super thankful for in a while.

Kagami - On a totally unrelated note, up the flirting a lot with Ladybug tomorrow and be really boring as Adrien, okay?

Well, two texts. Same difference.

 

Marinette burst into the classroom fashionably late, instead of rushing in last minute in a mess like normal. Chloé and Kagami flanked her, Kagami scrolling through her phone and Chloé examining her nails. Marinette plopped herself down in her seat, crossing her legs in a haughty sort of way, and leaned against her hand, clicking her dark red fingernails against the desk. Her hair was done in a twisted bun held in place by immaculate chopsticks. Her makeup was flawless, smokey eyeshadow and dark lipstick, and smooth eyeliner. She wore a pale blue crop top and dark red ripped jeans, paired with black combat boots and a black choker with a small golden bell around her neck. 

There were very few jaws that didn’t drop. 

Lila huffed from the corner, and four piercing glares turned her way. One quickly turned away (Adrien, remembering Kagami’s warning), but the other three kept death glares on Lila (Chloé, Alya, and Sabrina). Sabrina grinned warmly at Chloé, and the blonde smiled back. 

Juleka smiled secretively at Kagami, and she beamed back. She hadn’t gotten much sleep, and it was probably the hours and hours of staying up, talking and laughing the night away with games and snacks and a surprising amount of Disney movies. 

It felt good, to be included. Sneaking out, being with her friends, being a _hero_ , it was all so unfamiliar. But it felt better than anything Kagami had ever felt. 

Marinette made it through the whole class radiating an aura of sheer badassery. Kagami was impressed; she hadn’t thought someone as sweet as Marinette could pull off the look. 

It suited her very well. 

Honestly, Kagami was starting to realize how _horrible_ Miraculous wielders were at sercret identities. Marinette looked so much like Ladybug in that moment, and she was pretty damn sure Adrien had noticed. How the glamour worked, Kagami didn’t know, but it was _strong_. 

She _really_ hoped Adrien didn’t notice Marinette in a romantic light today of all days. They were just starting to make progress as Ladybug and Chat Noir!

The day went on relatively boringly. The flood of apologies was almost enough to overwhelm Marinette, but with Kagami and Chloe at her sides, she managed with ease. It was almost terrifying how well the three of them worked together, and Kagami _loved_ it. Being with her new team, her friends, was amazing. 

When they got back to Marinette’s house after school, Kagami quickly left. She told Marinette she was heading home, and while she wasn’t _exactly_ telling the truth, she wasn’t really lying either. Her teammates _were_ her home. So… heading out to meet up with Chloe and Adrien was technically heading home. 

 

She got to the hotel without issue. Chloe ushered her inside quickly, and Kagami almost laughed at the sight of Adrien, face down on Chloe’s couch, looking very dead. 

He raised an arm to wave at Kagami, then let his arm fall back onto the couch. “Hey, Kagami,” he mumbled. “Chloe told me how Rena dared Ladybug to consider me.”

“And… isn’t this a good thing?” Kagami asked puzzledly. 

Adrien sat up abruptly. “No, this isn’t a good thing! I only have today, and I haven’t even seen her today! There wasn’t even an akuma! I have less than,” he glanced at the clock, “six hours to get the love of my life to notice me, and I probably won’t be with her for more than an hour within those six hours!”

Chloe giggled. “Oh, Adrihoney, I’m pretty sure you don’t even have to be with her. Us girls have your back.”

Adrien looked at Chloe hopefully. “...Really?”

Kagami met Chloe’s eyes. Of course the girls had his back. The fact that he didn’t think _any_ of the miraculous wielders were cheering for his happiness was… worrying. Very worrying. She doubted most of them would think much about her happiness. But Adrien? Or Chat Noir? Everyone was cheering for his happiness, except maybe Gabriel Agreste, Hawk Moth, Mayura, and Lila. 

She wished Adrien could see how much people _cared_. 

“Adrien, I can only think of four people who _don’t_ care about your happiness if they know you, and that’s Gabriel, Hawk Moth, my mom, and Lila,” Chloe reassured him. “My mom doesn’t care about anyone, neither does your dad, Hawk Moth hates you because you keep kicking his ass, and Lila only loves herself and fame and sees you as an object instead of a person.”

“And Mayura-” Kagami was cut off by a loud scream, the telltale sign of an akuma. She wrinkled her nose. “We should transform. Adrien, remember that if it’s a difficult akuma, keep you head in the game instead of joking around too much, you’ll have plenty of time for that afterwards. If it’s ridiculous and easy, flirt away. Pollen, buzz on.”

“Longg, bring the storm.”

“Plagg, claws out!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coments and kudosappreciated greatly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like it's been a while but i'm v sick and i lost a couple drafts and yes yes i'm very sorry for the wait  
> also how the fuck do you come out as nonbinary to your parents asking for myself  
> also 10K WORDS HAH THIS IS THE LONGEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN (not the chapter the fic in general)  
> oh yeah canon w/ like kwamibuster but not like the s3 finale or chat blanc or felix bc those were great but in this they would be v different  
> definitely not canon with desperada either

The three heroes made it to the scene just in time to see a brightly colored akuma shooting purple beams at Ladybug, and she doesn’t quite dodge in time. And just like that, Ladybug is gone. 

Abispa thought it was Drakaina who screamed, but she wasn’t sure. It could have been any of them. Viperion is already there, and for a second Abispa panicked, then she realized if whatever the akuma did was permanent, Viperion would have used Second Chance. Viperion confirmed her suspicion by yelling, “Don't worry! She’ll be back in a few minutes,” and the blondes on either side of her relaxed. Viperion landed beside them, waiting patiently. 

A few tense minutes of deflecting beams calmly later, Ladybug reappeared in a flash of purple light and smiled when she saw the three heroes who’d joined her. “Hey, guys. I’m not sure what the akuma’s name or motivation is, but they have the power to lock people in closets for seven minutes. Like the game Seven Minutes in Heaven. But unless they hit another person quickly, you have to spend seven minutes in a closet by yourself. Like a time out. It’s a safe place to recharge and doesn’t really have any use  other than give us a place the rest, but it’s also a surprisingly difficult to defeat akuma.”

As if on cue, a stray beam hits Drakaina. 

Ladybug sighed and started spinning her yoyo to form a shield. “Watch your backs.”

The four heroes formed a loose diamond, charging to the akuma before it had time to react. It glared and started rapidly shooting at the four. A well-aimed beam forced Ladybug and Chat Noir away from Abispa and Viperion, and without proper weaponry to block the beams, a beam caught Viperion. 

To no one’s surprise, Drakaina and Viperion were glaring at each other when the light spit them both out, but Abispa was surprised the note they were both blushing. 

Drakaina immediately nudged Viperion’s shoulder, though, smiling brightly, and pointed at Ladybug and Chat Noir, who were distracted. Talking to each other. And if Adrien had decided to follow her advice, flirting. 

Inevitably, both Ladybug and Chat were hit in quick succession. Abispa  _ wanted _ to laugh about this and prepare to tease them later. 

But… she was pretty sure Adrien was claustrophobic. Or at least afraid of being locked in places. 

There wasn’t really anything she could do, though. In a couple minutes, she could Venom the akuma so when Ladybug popped back into the real world, the akuma would be taken care of. 

 

Drakaina, Viperion and Abispa were sitting in a good spot for cover when Rena Rouge and Carapace arrived. The three ushered their friends to the cover spot, and proceeded to gossip while they waited for Ladybug and Chat Noir to get back. 

They were  _ such _ responsible heroes, Abispa thought quietly with a smile. 

 

The akuma's intellect was increasing, Abispa decided. That’s why it destroyed their cover to shoot Rena and Carapace, then her and Drakaina. They both slouched against the wall in the darkness. 

“Adrien’s claustrophobic,” Drakaina said quietly. “He’s probably not doing so well.”

“Marinette will figure something out,” Abispa said, mainly for herself. “She always figures something out. Besides, he’s better when there are people he likes with him. And there isn’t really anyone he likes more than Ladybug.”

“They’re both ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but we love them anyways.”

“How long do you think before they get over themselves and get together already?”

“It’ll probably be a while, let’s be honest,” Abispa grinned at her friend. “We can try, though. Do you think Ladybug will fall for Chat or Adrien for Marinette first?”

“Ladybug for Chat, duh. Everyone can see how she looks at him,” Drakaina snickered. “They’re really dumb.”

There was a ‘pop’ and the closet was gone, leaving Abispa and Drakaina right where they started. Ladybug released the butterfly in silent rage. She stared at the akuma victim, then her gaze softened. “It’s not your fault,” she told the girl. “Hawk Moth took advantage of your emotions, which are perfectly normal to feel. Extreme negative emotions are often caused by problems that seem unsolvable, and it’s okay to have strong feelings.” At this point she glared at Chat, who looked away quickly. “We never did get to hear your motivations. What happened?”

The akuma victim grimaced. “Nothing very important. My friends accidentally trapped me in a closet with my significant other and dropped the key. My abusive ex ruined closets for me and I started panicking. Excuse me, I need to find my significant other. They were really worried about me.”

An androgynous person dashed around the corner. “Allie, are you okay?”

Abispa smiled as the girl ran over to the person and hugged them tightly. She looked back at Ladybug and Chat Noir just in time to think  _ oh shit _ before Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir’s belt tail and literally  _ threw him over her fucking shoulder _ and swung away, Chat looking back at the remaining five heroes with a gaze of pure ‘I fucked up’ energy which seeing as he was Chat Noir, would seem to be a common look for him. 

Unluckily, Kagami has known Adrien long enough to know that most of the time, that look only happens when he reacts badly to something and thinks it is his fault. 

So Ladybug not being happy with him is probably for a justifiable reason like him thinking that it’s his fault he doesn’t do well in small spaces and trying to hide it from her and Kagami hasn’t really known Marinette for very long but she recognizes that Marinette is Not Okay TM with any of that bullshit. At all. 

...She should probably still go after them, shouldn’t she.

Rena is already going after them, with Drakaina hot on her heels. Abispa knows Alya is probably just excited for Ladynoir development, but Drakaina knows about Adrien’s claustrophobia. Abispa turns to Carapace and Viperion, who are both just kinda standing there awkwardly. 

“You two should probably head off. Us girls have it under control,” she tells them, and Viperion nods and leaps away, Carapace sticking around with her. 

“Any clue what’s going on, dude? Viperdude and I were kinda left out and Rena won’t say a word.”

Abispa forces a smile. “I’m sure Alya will fill you in later with what you need to know, Nino. I assume it has to do with Chat’s claustrophobia and his asshole parents deciding his emotions didn’t fit the mold of a ‘perfect’ son. Like your friend Adrien, I imagine. We’ve got this, really.”

Carapace nods slowly and starts to leave, looking conflicted. “Why were just me and Viperion left in the dark about all the identities?”

Abispa snorts. “Viperion because he’s in love with Ladybug’s civilian form and we don’t need that drama. You because you’d probably accidentally tell Chat who Ladybug is.” She pauses, thinking. “Actually, we don’t really have a justifiable excuse for not telling you. Hi, I’m Kagami, and before I met Marinette my only friend was Chat Noir’s civilian self.”

His eyes widened and Abispa leapt away after her friends. 

 

Ladybug was standing on the roof across from Chat Noir with her arms crossed, Drakaina and Rena crouched down on the edge of the roof trying not to be caught spying on the two. Abispa is pretty sure Ladybug is perfectly aware of her friends’ frankly horrible spying, but she joins them anyway. 

“Chat, you should have  _ told _ me you’re claustrophobic! You were  _ panicking _ and you tried to hide it  _ Chat that’s not healthy! _ ” She reaches out as if to grab his shoulders and stops, pulling back. “I’m your  _ partner _ , Chat, you can  _ tell me _ when something’s wrong!”

She runs out of breath and pauses, and Abispa swears she hears Ladybug whisper “screw it” before she grabs him and  _ shakes him _ , and he melts into her as soon as she stops shaking him and hugs him tightly. 

Abispa knows from experience that Marinette gives really awesome hugs, but also bone crushing, and her being Ladybug and therefore having super strength is probably not helping Adrien’s ribs.

On the other hand, Adrien can probably count the number of times he’s been hugged on his fingers (maybe not, being Ladybug’s partner and all, but from his family, most certainly yes) and he’s absolutely loving being hugged. 

Abispa can tell because she can hear his purr from her hiding spot, and it might be to comfort Ladybug (or himself) but she has a feeling it’s relief or joy. 

She links her arms in Rena’s and Drak’s and pulls them away, giving the partners some privacy. Alya looks like she wants to protest, but she knows she shouldn’t. Abispa’s glad she doesn’t, because she really wants to be Alya’s friend but there are things that make her wary. She’s not really the type of person Kagami would reach out to. But she’s family, Kagami supposes, a part of the messed up, mistake-ridden, dysfunctional family that is the Miraculous team and Kagami’s glad Alya’s here. Alya isn’t perfect, but no one ever expected her to be. 

Or maybe Kagami did. She’s trying not too, but she was taught to expect everyone to be perfect. It’s taken a long time to realize that her mother, and herself, are not perfect. 

 

The three heroes head to Alya’s apartment, and Nino is already there. Drak sees him, pauses for a second, then swings right through the window after Rena detransforming not a second after her. Abispa is right behind her. 

Nino doesn’t ever  _ blink _ .

Kagami isn’t sure why she’s surprised. He’s smart enough to figure it out, after the clues Abispa dropped. And it’s equally plausible that he’s just not fazed by the sudden reveals. 

He  _ is _ a turtle, after all. 

Kagami opens her mouth to say something when Alya’s phone starts ringing. She pulls it out, curious, and shows the screen to the group. It’s Marinette. She answers and turns it on speaker. “Hey, girl! You’re on speaker. Everyone here is part of the team.”

“Alya, Alya, I fucked up,” Marinette says over the phone. She’s breathing hard, like she’s running. “Where are you? This is  _ really _ bad.”

“I’m in my room. What happened?” 

Marinette is silent. 

“Two things.

“One, I kissed Chat Noir.

“Two, Luka saw me detransform.”

“Oh,  _ shit _ ,” Chloe breathes, and Kagami couldn’t agree more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments very much appreciated  
> i have three more days until i have school (i think, could be more) and if i'm motivated enough (aka if i wake up tomorrow with like three+ comments) then i shall write much
> 
> what a great place to leave off!

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: THIS IS PURELY SELF INDULGENT. If you want more, please comment! I’m loving this so far, and it’s mostly just going to be shenanigans by request or when I feel like it. If you ask for more, I’ll definitely write it. Just ASK ME. I love comments, feedback, anything! It’s a burst of energy and inspiration every time I see a comment. Honestly I totally understand not wanting to comment because of anxiety (I don’t comment often even though I also understand the rush of euphoria that comes with a comment).  
> I can’t even begin to explain how it makes me feel to get a comment. I wish the few that do comment could here my screeches of delight through the screen, because I’m pretty sure no one else appreciates it! I’ve actually cried over receiving a comment before, and I’ve poured my heart and soul into this.  
> On that note, I love you all, thanks for reading, and enjoy my strange random middle-of-the-night ideas! <3  
> My tumblr is [death-by-ladybug](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/), come yell at me there!


End file.
